Roundabout
by Angsty Glowstick
Summary: Yuri asks a couple of interesting questions and some odd conversations ensue... YuBr.


**Roundabout**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Got it? Not Mine. You better have got it. ;D

Omg! I've written this such a long time ago and just found it again now. Some YuBr goodness here, friends, read on!

xx

The sun had risen shiny and bright, the rays greedily absorbed by lush grass. A soft breeze was blowing, so that the weather was pleasant rather than stuffy. Birds sang in high trees. Butterflies fluttered about flowers. In the playground the noises of enthusiastic children floated about and made adults smile.

It was simply a beautiful day.

But inside a suite room…

"Bryan, do you think I'm ugly?"

"No."

Yuriy's eyes narrowed into the mirror, "Be honest."

Bryan's eyebrows had risen, "Turn around and let me see."

The redhead huffed, threw the brush in his hand on the dresser, and spun around on the spot. Bryan stared at his face long and hard, and then smirked.

"Of course not."

"Is that 'Of course not, I won't be honest,' or 'Of course not, you're not ugly.'?"

The other rolled his eyes, "You know you're not ugly, so shut up about it."

Yuriy spun around again in exasperation. "Do you think I'm fat, then?" he demanded. In the reflection of the mirror he could see Bryan's eyes train on his butt.

"Fat?" the man asked incredulously, "No."

Yuriy threw his hands up in the air, "Then what's the problem!" he cried.

For a second, Bryan's heart beat rapidly as the redhead glared into his face. He almost stuttered as he said, "Problem?"

"Yes, the problem, Bryan. Why do I not have a boyfriend?"

Bryan visibly relaxed from his position on the bed. He shrugged noncommittally, "There are no guys we know who are gay. Stop thinking about it."

"There's Kai," Yuri confirmed.

The lilac-haired boy looked startled, "Kai?"

"Don't tell me you didn't know!"

"No, I know," Bryan retorted, "But are you saying you'd be with _Kai_?"

"Probably not; He's hot, just not my type," Yuriy replied thoughtfully.

"How can you find him hot but not your type?"

"I don't find him hot."

"You just said he's hot!"

"I find Kai hot because he's _hot_. But I don't think he is. Hot." Yuriy nodded slowly as if in confirmation of his own words.

Bryan's mouth had dropped open as he attempted to make sense of the statement. The he said, "You know that makes no sense whatsoever."

Yuriy rolled his eyes, "It makes sense. Hot is what Kai naturally is. I'm not attracted to him, that's just what he is."

Bryan snorted, "If you're so desperate, then I don't see why you don't reel him in."

Yuriy's lip twisted angrily. He jumped up, "Because something tells me you'd rip him into shreds if I did."

"You're wrong," the other said simply, "I wouldn't rip him into shreds. I would tie him up and drill holes into his head and then pour acid into them until every cell in his body screams. _Then_ I'll begin cutting him up vertically from his head. Then I'll make smaller pieces, put them in a dicing machine, and bury each of them in an acre of land."

Yuriy faltered, "That's disturbing even for you."

Bryan shrugged, "Just correcting you."

"Well, fuck you!" Yuriy spat.

"So soon?" Bryan smirked amusedly.

"No, you bastard. You just had to make me admit things first!"

"Admit?" he countered, "You didn't admit anything! All you did was tell me what I'd do to Kai. And wrongly so, if I might add."

Yuriy snorted, "What I said was as good as admitting."

Bryan moved to his feet so that they faced each other, "What you said has nothing to do with admitting. How do you know I would have understood what you meant?"

"Well obviously you did!" Yuriy jabbed his finger hard into the other's chest.

"So I did," Bryab shrugged.

A moment of silence passed.

"Well?" Yuri demanded at last.

"Well what?" Bryan asked, glaring into his eyes. Yuriy growled.

"Well 'are you going to kiss me or not?'!"

Bryan crossed his arms, "Why should I kiss you first?"

"Because I admitted first."

"You didn't admit anything!"

"We already went through that!"

"You're the one who started it!"

"You're the one who refuses to kiss me!"

Both fell silent in wonder at when their conversation had taken such a childish turn. Finally, at an attempt of redemption, Bryan said, "Why me?"

"Why you what?" Yuriy asked distractedly.

"Why me _me_."

"Why you—wait, are you asking _that_ question?"

"_What_ question?"

"The one that starts with 'what' and ends with 'is there to like about me?'!"

"What, no!" Bryan exclaimed, "I'm just saying we were always friends, what changed that about me?"

"What changed _your_ feelings about me?"

"Oh fuck, not this roundabout shit."

"Well, you ask, you get as good."

"Goddamn it, can't you just answer a question?"

"Can't _you_ just do as told?"

"Not th—_Do what_?"

Yuri thumped him on the chest, "You know what I'm talking about!"

"No," he countered.

"Yes, yes you do."

"NO I don't, can't you just tell me?"

"Why should I tell you if you already know?"

"Freaking hell! I don't!"

"Ye—oh fuck this!" Yuriy swore and pounced, sending the other toppling backward onto the bed. He kissed him fervently, a shiver running up his spine as Bryan gasped in surprise into his mouth. Then the other grabbed his wrists and flipped them around, kissing back with equal passion.

"Why do I always get to take initiative?" Yuriy whined when they surfaced for air.

Bryan's hand was creeping down his stomach, making him take a sharp intake of breath.

"Initiative?" he asked, his breath hot in Yuriy's ear. He licked it once and smirked, "Not for this one…"

Yuri opened his mouth to say something. And Bryan, dreading that another round of incomprehensible conversation would ensue, silenced him.

With his mouth.

xx

The YuBr shall never die! Never! As long as I still stand strong, at least.

Please review, lovelies.


End file.
